Finding the Way Back
by Elizabeth Potter
Summary: Sequel to The Long Road Home... :o) r/r please!


Hey guys! Sorry I was so slow with this… okay so it was like five months… And I know there are a lot of plot holes in "The Long Road Home" but what can I say? Oops!! I'll try to fix them in this story. So I have a feeling its gonna be pretty long. 

Oh yeah, and this story is not going by "Acquaintances," where Harry meets Liz at Hogwarts, but I'm going by Lily Potter's wonderful story "Big Man on Campus" by Lily Potter where he meets Elizabeth Fairchild at college. Read it, and tell Lily to get the next part up soon!Thanks! 

:o)

Harry rubbed his head vigorously. He knew he wasn't supposed to be apparating without his wand because of the high stress factor, but he hadn't thought it would affect him like that.His scar throbbed.He opened his eyes to find three people dancing about above him, or was it four?Harry put one hand out to make them stop moving.He moaned softly, for the pain in his head was getting worse.

"Harry? Harry! Are you okay?" Harry could recognize that voice… who was it? He racked his brain… Ron Weasley!His old school chum was talking to him.God, he thought, he must be knocked out worse than he had imagined.He hadn't seen Ron Weasley since their sixth year at Hogwarts.

"Ron?"Harry asked weakly. "Is that you?"

"Harry! It's me, Ron! Are you all right?Blimey! You've got a humongous goose egg on your head! What'd you do?"

"I… I… Would you stop dancing about like a lunatic?" Harry had lost his patience with this kind of strange behavior lately.Ron consulted the people behind him.

"I'm not moving, Harry.Are you sure you don't want an ice pack or something?" Ron began coming to focus a little bit better, and Harry could see that there were only two people in the room.They were no longing spinning around, just swaying slowly. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.Harry shook his head, slapping one hand to his forehead. He grimaced as a new wave of pain swept over him.He tried to sit up, but he felt like he had a buffalo sitting on his chest.When he uncovered his eyes, Ron was standing above him looking concerned.

"Harry Potter, what were you doing?" A new voice buzzed though his brain. "You've been knocked out for nearly three hours!"He looked up to see Lavender Brown, another former classmate of his from Hogwarts.Or Lavender Weasley, he guessed.She was wearing the same concerned look on her face and clutching Ron's hand tightly.

"I… It's a long story… I was in Canada… on the Hogwarts graduate survival- in- the- wilderness hike.Stupid… why did I even go?" Harry wondered to himself more than to his two friends."Anyways, it was snowing really hard, a blizzard, and I got separated from the group.I didn't want to apparate, cus, well you saw what happened to me.My wand was in my backpack, and if I took it out, I might risk losing it, never getting it back.So then I saw this light.And you know who was there?Draco Malfoy! (Ron and Lavender gasped) He… he was living under the name Drew, and he tried to kill me.Old childish fights, I guess, is what made him do it… so I did the only thing I could think of… apparate.I didn't know where I was going to end up… he had my wand… I didn't think…" He sat up, leaned back against the pillow, and sighed. "He still has my wand.All of my stuff.And that diary… Oh! I found his diary, from after he got expelled, it told everything, what he did, where he went!I left it! He took it! I-"

"Harry slow down!" Lavender exclaimed."Where's Liz?" 

"She… she didn't go, because she never went to Hogwarts.She's still at home…" Harry felt an awful pang of guilt.He had left his new wife, Elizabeth Potter, at home by herself for, well he guessed it had been several weeks now.How long had he been at the Weasleys' house?Where was the Weasleys' house for that matter?The trip was only supposed to have taken five days, and Liz would be worried sick that he hadn't come home with the group.He wondered if and when they had noticed he was gone.He looked back at Ron.

"Now it's your turn.You have some explaining to do. Where did you guys go after you left Hogwarts together?"

"We… well we came here."A lot of help that is, thought Harry.

"Where is here? Where am I? And how did I get here?" 

"I guess you thought of me when you were apparating… you know, you really shouldn't've done that Harry, it's very dangerous.Who knows where you would've ended up.(Lavender shuddered in accord)We're in Greenland, so it's pretty cold here too.Not too far away from where you were before, I suspect, and that's probably why you didn't… well didn't get permanent damage from that.After Lavender and I left Hogwarts at the end of sixth year, we eloped and came here, to Greenland," Ron squeezed Lavender's hand.They all exchanged stares for several minutes.Then, Harry stood up to give his old friends a hug.They sat in silence for a few more minutes.

"Well," Lavender and Harry both started at the same time.There was an awkward pause, and Lavender started again,

"Well, I guess Harry's staying here for a few nights, or at least until he feels better."

"Yes, Harry, you have to stay with us or a while," Ron exclaimed.

"I don't know, I… I should go home to Liz as soon as I can, she'll be so worried!" Harry shook his head. "I feel so bad, I mean we've been married for six months, and two weeks of it I've been away, she's been alone…" His voice faded off and his eyes took on a faraway glaze.He sat back on the couch and stared at the floor silently, his heart feeling heavy.

There was another moment of confused silence.Harry again felt bad for not knowing what to say to his friend, his best friend.It had only been… what?… three years?Harry thought for a minute.Yes, three long years since he had been sixteen in his sixth year at Hogwarts.Three years since Ron had dropped out to marry Lavender.Three years since Ron had accomplished something no one in his family had yet: getting married.Of course, the Weasley's were not exactly proud of him, but Harry had thought sixteen was old enough to make one's own decisions, and, being Ron's best friend, Harry had not been about to step in his way.

Just then the door to the Weasley's living room burst open.All three of them looked, startled, at the door as Elizabeth Potter flew into the room.

"Harry!" She exclaimed.Harry let himself be buried in the back of the couch as she embraced him.He squeezed her in return, running his hand through her familiar soft brown hair.She sat back on the couch, holding onto his hand, her crystal blue eyes glowing.

"Your old professor, Dumbledore, he told me you'd be here, so I came as soon as I could.I hope your okay," She put one hand on his head to feel the bump he'd received.Her expression turned to worried. "You are okay aren't you?"Harry squeezed her hand.

"Yes, I'm fine now."He was so happy to see her that he was totally speechless.They just stared at each other, and Harry felt that awkward feeling of not knowing what to say to the people he loved most.

"Liz, you can stay here too," Ron invited."We've got an extra room down the hall."

"Thank you guys so much," Harry finally spoke up.But part of him was still uneasy.Where exactly was he when Ron found him?How close to death?Harry shuddered to himself, not voicing his questions, as he didn't want to worry the girls.Ron showed Harry and Elizabeth to their room on the hallway.It was a comfy room, with a double bed, a wicker chair and a large window covered by dark blue curtains.And yet, as Elizabeth lay back on the bed, Harry felt kind of queasy.What had gone wrong when he tried to apparate?It was a thought that would probably be irking him until he asked Ron some more questions.

"Harry, are you sure you're okay?" Liz looked at him, her eyes trying to see through him, like Draco's, trying to see what was wrong. She bit her lip, looking at the bed.Harry gulped.He tried to think of something else to take his mind off of the day, and, for once, he didn't have any trouble with it.God, she's cute when she makes that face… He sat down on the bed next to her and kissed her.She fell back on the pillow, kissing him back.His hands ran through her hair, his cheek pressing against hers.Harry took in the smell of her hair; how familiar; how he loved that smell… His hand brushed away the over- shirt she wore over her tank top, touching her soft tanned shoulder…He pulled off his own shirt.Suddenly Liz sat up.Harry's mind raced. What had he done? 

"Liz?What's the matter?" 

"There's… there's something I have to tell you.First."She climbed off the bed and reached into the side pocket of her bag. " When I went to see Dumbledore, you know, to ask if he'd had any word of you, when he told me that you were here, he… he gave me this letter for you… I, well he said I could read it too, and it's… it's very important."She handed the letter to Harry and fell back against the pillows.

Harry took the letter, recognizing Albus Dumbledore's familiar scrawl.He opened the envelope to take out a piece of parchment written on with purple quill:

"Hello Harry!I hope yours and Elizabeth's honeymoon went well, although I heard it rained.I have information for you that may affect you in a great way.When I was trying to locate you after the tour group leader told me you'd been separated, I found you in northern Canada along with Draco Malfoy.I figured nothing good could become of that, nothing ever does… so I watched you for a while.I saw you disappear, and appear again in Greenland with the Weasleys.But I also saw another figure, moving steadily toward you.I told you my sources said that Lord Voldemort was hiding in the forests of Albania, but he has relocated, and I think he's coming after you, trying to repeat history but this time clean up…If I were you I would leave as soon as possible.I, of course, trust Elizabeth to give this letter to you when you come to.I expect you had a rough trip when you apparated?That, if you wondered, was most likely because of Voldemort's close location, which threw you off course.You were very lucky you didn't end up somewhere a lot more dangerous.I would appreciate it if you didn't try apparating without a wand any time soon.Have a safe trip, and take care.

# Albus Dumbledore"

"That's it?" Harry was bewildered. "Where does he want me to go?"He looked at Liz who looked as confused as he. 

"In that case, we should leave now," Harry said decidedly.

"No, Harry, not now.You have to recover first.That's the reason I didn't give you this letter right away, I… I don't want you to do anything stupid.Like try apparating again.You don't have a wand.You don't know where you're going.You're mind is totally preoccupied."Liz looked him in the eyes, and he began to see the reasoning behind everything.

"Well, when can we leave?" Harry asked impatiently, feeling like a small child before a trip.

"I'm not sure… maybe in the morning, if you get to sleep," Elizabeth told him.

"Ok…"Harry lay down next to her, putting his arms around her. 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Just then, the door flew open.A dark figure loomed toward Harry.He struggled to get away, but the figure came closer, emitting a high pitched evil laugh.

"No!!!" Harry screamed as the figure raised its wand to finish him off… 

Harry opened his eyes.It was a dream… just a dream.He looked around… still at the Weasley's house.Where was Liz?His heart pounding, he sat up and looked around.The door opened and for a second, Harry thought it was a replay of his dream.But this time it was Liz that entered the room.

"Harry, are you okay?I brought you some medicine," Liz said, handing him a pill.

"I… I was having an awful dream," Harry explained.

"I could tell.You kept muttering things and moving around," she smiled at him, as to reassure him that it was okay.

"I… it's weird because I, well I haven't had dreams about, you know, how my parents died for a long time.Except this time it was me, I was by myself when he came into the house…" Harry shuddered.Liz put an arm around his shoulders.

"We have to go now, Harry.Send an owl to Dumbledore, let him know we've gone.You can use Cupid.I'll tell Ron and Lavender." She stood up, pulling her sweatshirt over her head."Be right back."

Harry sat on the bed in his boxers, trying to compose a letter to Dumbledore.He looked over at Elizabeth's light brown owl, Cupid, who was munching contentedly.

Hello Dumbledore! Hope your school year is going well.Our honeymoon went well, even though it rained, because it just gave us more time alone, really.We are leaving for England now as soon as we can on the Knight Sub, to get across the ocean.See you soon!

~Harry Potter~ 

Harry sat on the bed, thinking his hands should have something to do, being that they were packing to leave for possibly the most important trip in his life, but he had nothing to pack.Elizabeth had never unpacked her things, and her bag sat waiting on the dresser next to the bed.Harry unlatched Cupid's cage and handed him the letter.He watched as Cupid soared out the window on the quest to find Dumbledore.What now? Thought Harry.For lack of something else to do, he shuffled out to the kitchen, where Lavender and Liz were fixing breakfast.Something quick to eat might make him feel better, he vaguely heard someone say, but he wasn't hungry.And food was definitely not top priority over life.Harry sat down at the table with Ron, who looked only slightly less distressed than he felt himself.He handed the letter from Dumbledore to Ron, who read it over.

Ron broke the silence by saying sheepishly, "Well, at least you enjoyed your honeymoon."Harry smiled.Liz and Lavender ate their breakfast.Finally after Liz asked him about five times if he wanted anything, Harry gave up and munched quietly on a piece of bacon.

After they finished eating, Harry and Elizabeth gathered their things from the guest room and headed toward the door.To Harry, it was all kind of a blur, telling Ron to write, send owls, keep in touch, visit soon, thanking the Weasley's for their hospitality.The two rode a muggle bus to the coast of Greenland, and then Liz got out her wand, extended her wand hand, and waited.After a few minutes, a large submarine appeared.Harry and Liz boarded the Knight Sub, on which they were given a bed and hot chocolate for only thirteen sickles.Liz slept for a while, but Harry stayed awake, alert.He kept imaging the door of the Knight Sub flying open like in his dream, and Voldemort stepping on to finish him off. 

When they got to England, they thanked the drivers of the Knight Sub, and boarded the Knight Bus for a ride to Hogwarts to see Dumbledore.He greeted them warmly and offered them a place to stay in Godric's Hollow.So, they took up residence in a small house, near where Harry's parents had been in hiding.Dumbledore didn't think it was necessary to perform a fiddelus charm, and Harry trusted Dumbledore's judgment, but he couldn't help thinking, déjà vu, this situation is so familiar, isn't this exactly how it happened before?But would Voldemort come all the way to Hogwarts, right under Dumbledore's nose, just to finish his business?Harry didn't sleep for the next several nights.

Finally, after about five sleepless nights, Harry was beginning to settle in.He knew Elizabeth was equally afraid of Lord Voldemort; it was obvious he was not afraid to kill anyone that was in his path of destruction.He got up to get a glass of water when he heard a small noise outside.Harry stopped frozen in his tracks, the color draining out of his face.The glass slipped out of his hand, falling to the floor and shattering into a thousand pieces.Harry stared at the door, too afraid to move a muscle.

"Harry?" Elizabeth's voice drifted sleepily toward him. "Are you okay?What happened?"She stood next to him, holding his hand.

"He's here," Harry whispered.Elizabeth's eyes darted around the room, wide with fear.

"Where?"

"I heard… outside…" Harry took his eyes off the door to look at her.She brought him over to sit on the couch.Harry was still watching the door apprehensively.

"What about Dumbledore?He won't come with Dumbledore here," she tried to convince him, even though he could tell this was not at all what she thought.He could see the wand sticking out of her pocket.

"He… he doesn't care… about death, or life… he cares about revenge…" Harry took a deep breath. "Maybe not… maybe I just imagined it…"

Elizabeth put her head on his shoulder, and they sat in silence.

Suddenly the door flew open, just as in Harry's dream.Harry's hand fumbled for Elizabeth's wand even before anyone had entered.He got to his feet, standing in front of Elizabeth.

"Stay where you are!" he shouted.But the dark figure came anyway.

"Harry Potter…" the dark voice sent chills down his spine. "I've waited eighteen long years for this moment.History always repeats itself…" Voldemort didn't need a wand.He put one hand out, sending Harry flying back toward the couch, landing on the floor against it.Elizabeth tried to help him up, but Voldemort spoke to her.

"Stay where you are, foolish girl."Harry stood up, taking Elizabeth's hand.She was shaking like a leaf. Harry had to do something.He performed the only charm he could remember from Hogwarts.He muttered some words under his breath, and Voldemort doubled over.When he stood up again, he was laughing, laughing like a maniac.Harry had performed a cheering charm, overdone as usual, like the one that had sent Ron Weasley into hysterics at Hogwarts.Harry grabbed the pair of magical hand- cuffs that Dumbledore had given him, and put them on Voldemort, who was at the moment in a fit of laughter.Not evil laughter either, just regular mirthful laughter.After a while, he started shouting things that he thought were funny, including his own name.He rolled on the floor, pounded the wall, and gasped for breath.Elizabeth had gone to call Dumbledore, who arrived with Cornelius Fudge just in time.Voldemort went to Azkaban, where he belonged, Harry thought. 

And they lived happily ever after… or at least until the next story!

Wasn't that a lovely story! He he.Review please!Sorry it was so long, I kinda got carried away… oh well!

Thanks for readin' my story!

~*Lizzy Potter*~


End file.
